


Happy Birthday Genia!

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crap TV, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Prostate Massage, Sofa cuddles, Tea, boardgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked to write a smutty fluffy story for Genia's birthday. I can only hope i've done her request justice! </p>
<p>Let's just pretend that Julia and the kids don't exist yeh? It'll be our secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Genia!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeniaTheParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/gifts).



Noel rushed through the narrow street; it was a longer route to Julian’s house but he wouldn’t have to cut through the market and risk being seen and recognised. As much as he loved the general public and their obvious love for him, he didn’t have time to stop. Julian was finally home! Julian had been away in America, visiting family for the last month and except the regular text or phone call, the duo hadn’t spoken in 4 weeks! _4 weeks!_ Noel shook his head and ran his fingers through his freshly washed and styled hair and picked up the pace. His boots click clacked on the cobbled street as he rushed towards Julian and his love.

Julian had showered quickly and stood looking at himself in front of the full length mirror; his eyes looked tired and he was still a little jetlagged but he was excited to see Noel. He dried himself off and pulled on his clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt, he didn’t need to make too much of an effort but he had shaved carefully to ensure he didn’t give the younger man stubble burn. They had agreed early in their relationship that they didn’t want the public and press to know about their romantic relationship. He sprayed himself with deodorant and sat down in front of the TV in the living room, flicking aimlessly through the early morning TV chat shows.

Noel rounded the corner and smiled when he saw Julian’s house. There was nothing special about the actual building; it was just a regular house… but it had Julian inside it. Noels tummy fluttered as he got closer to the door and took out his spare key and opened the front door shouting an ‘Alright?’ as way of greeting. Julian looked up and smiled as he caught sight of the pointy features, he stood up quickly and paced to grab hold of Noels cheeks tightly, pushing him against the hallway wall for a scorching kiss which took both men’s breath away. Noel squeaked slightly in shock before his hands dropped to Julian’s hips, pressing his fingers tightly against the clothed arse as the pair kissed passionately; their tongues running against one another in a familiar pattern, their groans swallowed by the other as they ground their cocks together tightly.

Noel pulled himself away from Julian’s lips and turned to check outside the still open front door; thankful nobody had spotted them, he quickly closed and relocked the door before grabbing Julian and pushing him against the stairs as they kissed again. Noel took control of the embrace and ran his fingers through the soft strands of Julian’s hair as they snogged like teenagers; Noel grabbed the bottom of Julian’s t-shirt and pulled it over the man’s head, his lips and tongue kissing and licking down the sensitive flesh of Julian’s throat, biting gently at Ju’s collarbone as his fingers trailed further down to begin working on Julian’s belt and jeans.

‘S-Slow down’ Julian laughed, his lips covered by Noel’s once more

‘Cant’ Noel sighed ‘Missed you too much’

‘Oh god I missed you too’ Julian replied running his fingers through Noels hair

Noel shushed the older man with another scorching kiss, biting and nibbling Julian’s lower lip as he pulled down Julian’s jeans to below his arse. Noel looked down and licked his lips as he watched Julian’s twitching cock, red tip leaking precum already; Noel squatted down and took the hot flesh into his mouth, gagging slightly as he attempted to take the full size without warning. Julian gasped and grabbed onto the carpeted stairs tightly, his hips determined to buck against Noel’s mouth only stopping when Julian concentrated on stilling his movements. Noel moaned deep against the skin, the taste and smell of Julian so familiar and welcoming in his senses, Noel looked up and caught Julian’s eye contact as he used his tongue to flick over the frenulum, pointing his tongue to dip inside the small slit and around the extra skin of Ju’s foreskin. Julian was quickly unravelling and realised he wouldn’t last much longer; Noel felt the need and moved one hand to cup Ju’s hot and heavy balls which had pulled up as they neared climax. Noel sucked and slurped noisily as his hands and tongue moved in unison, driving Julian to the edge in almost no time,

‘ _fuck-fuck Noel_ I’m going to- fuck –‘ Julian whimpered as his grip tightened on the stairs and the pleasure began to radiate from his spine, spreading through every nerve, every vein and every pore as his orgasm washed over him like a wave. His cock twitched inside Noel’s mouth and then hot, salty moisture spilled over Noels tongue, flooding his mouth with the very essence of Julian.

Julian groaned deeply as Noel continued to suck him through his climax, his tongue cleaning the skin before swallowing the entire load in one go. Noel looked up at his lover and then managed to stand on shaky legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked down at Julian who was lying back on the stairs, his cock slowly softening on his thighs as Julian breathed heavily, red faced and panting as the golden afterglow of his orgasm continued.

‘Tea?’ Noel giggled

* * *

 

Noel made tea and brought Julian’s through to the front room where the TV was still playing quietly in the background. Noel handed the cup to Ju and folded his legs under his bum and took a deep sip of the boiling liquid, feeling it warm his stomach. Julian took a deep gulp and sighed happily,

‘Couldn’t get a decent cuppa anywhere in America’ he complained ‘I’m thinking of writing an angry letter’

Noel giggled and looked over at Julian who was enjoying his tea; his eyes closed and his head back as he swallowed deeply, his adams apple bobbing with every drink. Noels heart stopped momentarily at the view, the morning light flooded the airy living room and caught the brown tones in Julian’s hair, the lighter colours dancing beneath the darker strands, the black eyelashes which seemed insanely long on a man as masculine as Julian, the patch of stubble he had missed in the darkness of his bathroom this morning. Noel catalogued each tiny element of his lover before tearing his eyes away and focussing on the television as Julian opened his eyes and glanced at Noel

‘Stop staring at me when my eyes are closed, you freak’ he chuckled

‘I was just making sure you looked after yourself in America. Didn’t want to find you having a junk food heart attack on me’ Noel quipped, smiling behind his mug.

The two sat chatting through Bargain hunt and fighting over who would have the most money at the end if they did a celebrity version. Julian won with his argument that Noel would spend the money at Starbucks before they even got to the car-boot which made Noel chuckle and agree. Both men had finished their drinks and decided to get more comfortable on the sofa before watching ‘This Morning’, Noel stripped to his t-shirt and jeans before realising that his drainpipes wouldn’t allow for much comfort, he stripped to his boxers and curled onto the sofa watching Julian lift an eyebrow and follow suit, stripping to his boxers and t-shirt before lying down behind Noel, his arm grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa to cover the men. He spread his arm underneath Noel’s neck for the younger man to cuddle onto as they spooned happily on the sofa, covered in the warm blanket and feeling the soft and familiar skin against skin of their legs.

Noel wiggled his bum slightly to get comfortable and grabbed Julian’s hand, entwining their fingers together before placing them over his chest, feeling the steady and happy thud of his heartbeat beneath their hands. The pair cuddled silently; neither needing to say anything to convey their happiness at being together again after so long apart, eventually Noel turned himself to face his lover, their noses almost touching as they looked into one anothers eyes

‘Hi’

‘Hi’ Julian replied with a smile, worrying that his breath smelt like stale tea

Noel softly pressed his lips to Julian’s own, chaste at first, a brief brush of skin against skin which quickly deepened into a lovers embrace. His tongue slipped against the rough skin of Julian’s lower lip and then into the warm, sweet tasting mouth; Noel sighed happily as he licked along the roof of Ju’s mouth, his hands curling around Julian’s head to grip the back of his hair tightly, pulling him in closer for a passionate kiss, their teeth clacking slightly. Both men realised that they were becoming hard, their hardly covered pricks pressed against one another as they rutted. Julian moved his hand to grip Noel’s arse, pulling his crotch closer to his own for more delicious friction as they moved together, panting and sighing happily.

‘Shall-Shall we go to bed?’ Julian asked, his voice deep with lust

Noel nodded, his hand moving down to cup Julian’s straining erection, Julian choked back a groan and grabbed for Noels hand, pulling them both upright as they began to walk out of the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. Noel pulled back a moment and excused himself to the bathroom as Julian opened the bedroom door and looked around the room; it was bare, but he didn’t need much of anything. His large bed stood in the middle of the room opposite a built in wardrobe complete with mirrored front, a TV was on one wall and the window on the other. A bedside table stood on his side where he kept the essentials and his bedside lamp for reading, Julian checked himself in the mirror before lying down on his back on the bed, listening for Noel to return. The younger man returned quickly and excitedly hopped onto the bed, straddling Julian’s thighs and leaning down to kiss his lover; his hair falling forward and tickling Julian’s face as their tongues danced together.

Julian ground his hips against Noel’s arse; Noel felt the hardness beneath him and growled low, pressing down harder and moving his hips sensually. Julian grabbed the back of Noel’s head with one arm and his hip with the other as he swapped their positions; Noel was lying on his back on the mattress looking up at the flushed face of Julian who kissed the sensitive spot on Noel’s neck, down his throat and up to the spot where his ear met his jaw, pressing small butterfly kisses over the skin as his fingers ghosted their way under Noels t-shirt, pressing his hands into the trail of surprisingly dark hair from his navel to crotch, Julian quickly stripped Noel of his shirt and began teasing innocent kisses over the younger man’s chest, down his ribs and over his stomach before coming back up, taking his time to get to know his lovers body once more.

Noel was groaning, his fingers digging tightly into the bed as he wiggled against Julian’s lips desperately seeking more friction. His cock ached in his boxer shorts and he could feel a small spot of moisture forming on the fabric, he twirled his fingers into Julian’s hair and held him close as the older man kissed, licked and caressed Noel’s entire torso, even moving down to place kisses on Noel’s wrists and inside arms where he was particularly sensitive and responsive, Julian listened enraptured as Noel groaned deep and arched his back at the simple touch.

‘I love you’ Julian whispered against Noel’s skin, his words slightly muffled as ‘ruv yew’

‘Ju, god Ju I love you too’ Noel whined, his stomach fluttering nervously as he watched Julian strip himself naked before pulling off Noel’s underwear leaving them both nude together.

The two men settled into a lazy rhythm, Julian kissing and caressing every inch of Noel whilst Noel moved his hips and gasped loudly, feeling like he would explode if Julian didn’t touch him. Julian cupped Noel’s face, his thumb running over the prominent cheekbones as his little finger touched against the pulse point, feeling the hard and quick beating of his lover’s heart. The pair made eye contact before Julian reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lubricant, setting it on the bed he positioned himself in a better position before sitting up and lubing his fingers thoroughly. He moved one hand down to wrap his long fingers around the porcelain coloured skin of Noels cock whilst his other hand moved to circle the tight ring of muscle, watching Noel’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth open at the intimate contact. Noel breathed deeply and tried to relax as he felt Julian press his finger in slowly, stopping after every few millimetres to ensure that Noel was comfortable.

Noel gasped as Julian was finally buried inside him, his callused guitar playing fingers pressed against his prostate perfectly causing the younger man to cry out as the white hot jolt of pleasure ran through his body and down his spine. Julian hid a smile as he crooked his finger again, circling the prostate sweetly before removing his finger completely, adding more lube and pressing in with another finger feeling the slight stretch of Noel attempting to accommodate his thick fingers. Noel keened loudly and arched his back from the mattress making Julian smile and tug on the loose skin of Noels cock roughly making the man moan again. Julian scissored his fingers and continued stimulating the prostate as he stretched the tightness around him, desperately seeking to thrust himself inside but refusing to hurt Noel.

Julian added a third and final finger, scissoring and stretching them wide to ensure Noel could take him before removing his hands from Noels body and lubing up his own erection which was now almost purple in colour, desperately leaking pearly fluid down the long thick shaft. Julian stroked himself quickly trying to maintain some composure, thankful that he had come earlier in the morning. Julian pressed his tip against Noel’s entrance and waited, his voice breaking as he looked down at his lover so debauched under him

‘Look at me Noel’ Julian whispered, watching Noels eyelids flutter open to reveal the huge blue eyes which Julian had fell in love with. He remembered attempting to catalogue every speck of colour but failing thanks to Noel’s constantly changing moods, sometimes his eyes would sparkle, other times they would be tired and sore but always with a naughty sparkle which Noel kept for Julian only.

Julian shook the thoughts away and looked down at his partner, his lover and his best friend; their eyes meeting and sharing a look of absolute devotion and adoration as Julian lined himself up, pressing himself minutely inside Noels now stretched yet still tight entrance,

‘I missed you so much’

Noel’s eyes became misty with tears as he looked up at Julian, his skin flushed and sweating yet looking so incredibly beautiful. Noel grabbed for Julian’s hand and entwined their fingers together, bringing Julian down for a long and lazy passionate kiss, their tongues dancing with one another as Julian slowly, painfully slowly pushed himself inside Noel. The younger man moved their hands either side of his head and pulled one leg around Julian’s arse to pull him inside further, holding him still when the stretch became too much and felt too intense. Julian stilled and kissed away the mewling sounds of discomfort from Noel’s now swollen lips, kissing a trail of butterfly kisses over Noel’s cheeks and over to his ear and jaw, nuzzling softly Julian used his most calming and sensual voice to whisper to his lover;

‘You’re so perfect Noel. So fucking amazing. I can’t believe I have you’

Noel croaked a groan and snapped his hips roughly allowing Julian to fully sheath himself in the heat of Noel’s body; both men froze as the pleasure threatened to overtake their minds. Julian returned to kissing Noels neck and jaw, his hand moving out of Noels momentarily to tuck strands of hair behind Noels ear, nibbling on the lobe as he sighed and whimpered at the sensations of Noel ‘s tightness fluttering around his cock.

Julian began to move his hips slowly, pulling out slightly before pushing back in, his eyes constantly locked onto Noel’s as they made love. Their fingers tightened around one another as they found a steady rhythm, the pair moving in synch towards their climaxes; Noel was gasping and whimpering each time Julian’s tip pressed against the bundle of nerves inside him, precum dripped over his lower stomach with each press of his prostate and his eyes began to close in absolute blissful pleasure.

Noel’s body juddered and twitched, his thighs wrapped around Julian as the older man fucked him with deep, even strokes until neither man could take the sensations any longer. Noel could feel the orgasm pooling in his lower stomach and working its way up his spine, setting each nerve on fire with liquid pleasure as he got closer and closer to his climax. Noel tightened his grip on Julian’s fingers as he groaned, managing to choke out a _‘Oh Ju, I’m close’_

Julian understood and began pounding into Noel harder, deeper and more unrefined as he chased his own release which lurked deep in his abdomen. Julian moved a hand from Noels as he tangled it softly in Noel’s hair, pulling his head back in a way he knew Noel loved.

Noel couldn’t hold back; the sensations of his hair being pulled mixed with the bliss coming from his groin was too much and he arched his back, his eyes tightly closed as his climax washed over him and his cock twitched between their bodies. Rope after rope of white creamy cum covered his lower stomach and chest as Julian continued to thrust into his body; Noel cried out as he was taken over the edge and his body shivered and shook beneath Julian’s constant thrusts

‘Juuuu’ He whimpered as his orgasm trailed off, leaving him floating somewhere in outer space, his body and mind separated by the force of the pleasurable sensations.

Julian watched enraptured as Noel came, he still couldn’t believe that Noel would allow himself to be so vulnerable in front of him. It seemed ridiculous that whilst he had his cock inside his mate, he couldn’t believe his luck that he could watch Noel orgasm, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth opening as he erupted between them. His little moans and whimpers driving Julian so close to the edge. Julian managed three shaky thrusts into Noel before his own climax washed over him and he filled Noel’s insides with his own warm load. Julian dropped forward, catching himself on his arms and allowing himself to cover Noel’s still trembling body with his own, the slick wetness of Noel’s eruption sticking to their skin as they kissed softly and lazily, feeling the afterglow of their orgasms washing over them and leaving them weak and feeble.

Noel kissed and lapped at the sweat which covered Julian’s upper lip and cheeks before pulling himself off Julian’s softening cock; feeling the wetness leak from him and onto the bedding as he let his spine melt back into the mattress. He felt Julian stand and walk to the bathroom before returning with a wet towel and gently cleaning Noel, he wiped away the streaks of cum which covered Noel’s pale skin and then lowered it to the man’s arse, cleaning his own seed from Noels still trembling thighs as best he could. He threw the towel into the corner and climbed back into bed, pulling Noel to rest his head on Julian’s shoulder.

‘I love you’ Julian whispered, kissing the top of Noels sweaty mane of hair

‘Love you too’ Noel added, his fingers stroking Julian’s chest idly

‘I never want to see you unhappy’ Julian whispered causing Noel to look up in concern at his lover ‘Let’s make this official. I can’t stand waking up alone with you not here; I miss you even when you’ve just left and I can’t do it anymore. Even if we’re outed in the press I don’t care. I need you here with me’

Noel sniffed softly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before lifting his head to give Julian a tender and loving kiss

‘We’re going to need bigger wardrobes’ he smiled, giggling happily.

* * *

 

‘Does she have glasses?’ Noel asked, his tongue hanging out in concentration

‘No’ Julian replied ‘off’

‘Fucks sakes’ Noel laughed, pulling his shirt over his head

Neither man remembered how they had ended up playing Strip Guess Who; Julian remembered the game was left over from a party and had offered to kick Noels arse which resulted in a happy wrestling match between the pair with the loser making the tea. Noel had pinned Julian early, his tight thighs pressing down over Julian’s stomach to keep him down; Julian had cried ‘peanuts’ and Noel had released his clamping muscles to allow Ju to make tea.

When Julian returned with two mugs of steaming tea; he found Noel reclining on the sofa with a smug smirk ‘we should have found out the Chosen one slave costume, you looked sexy in that’

‘Fuck off Fielding. I’m not your slave’ Julian replied with a chuckle

‘You’ve been misinformed’ Noel quipped, slapping Ju’s arse as Ju took his seat beside his lover

The pair happily played the silly children’s game until Julian won, his radiant smile making Noel’s own face light up. Julian had ended up sitting in his boxers, socks and t-shirt whilst Noel was down to his underwear; Julian had to admit that it was a good idea and enjoyed watching Noel sitting in his pants with a concentrating look on his face, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth occasionally.

Noel stood and slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, slowly inching them down until they pooled around his ankles and he stood naked in the afternoon light in Julian’s front room,

‘Oh fucking hell’ Noel groaned looking at the TV ‘I’ve just flashed Noel Edmonds’

Julian cracked up with laughter until his cheeks hurt and tears leaked from his eyes; Noel stayed still unashamed of his nakedness as he watched Julian chuckle.

‘So, my Lord Baratt, how can I be of service?’ Noel asked giving a low curtsy

‘You can get your fine arse over here and kiss me’ Julian smiled, his hand grabbing for Noels as he pulled him close, their lips brushing softly until Noel seated himself on Julian’s folded knees, their lips finding one another immediately before their tongues slipped inside. The kiss was lazy and languid, a slow build of arousal between the men as they snogged, both feeling themselves growing hard at the contact.

‘Are you sore?’ Julian asked, his fingers moving to circle Noels cock and moving the slick skin up and down the shaft.

Noel shook his head and kissed Julian again, harder and deeper, nipping softly at the tender skin of Julian’s lower lip and gasping when Julian used his thumb to spread the wetness over Noel’s slit.

‘Bend over’ Julian ordered, helping Noel into a comfortable position, Noel rested on his knees and lowered his head to the carpeted floor until his arse wantonly waved in Julian’s face. Julian placed a line of kisses over the plump cheeks of Noel’s arse until he reached the small pink opening, his tongue flicking out softly to caress over the puckered skin. Julian smiled as he heard Noel inhale deeply, his fingers grabbing onto the carpet tightly as he focussed on breathing and the amazing sensations washing over his arse. Julian pulled Noel’s arse cheeks apart and dived in to lick and suck at the opening, his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin over and over, driving Noel further into frenzy as he pushed himself back onto Julian’s lips.

Julian grabbed for Noels cock which hung red and leaking between his legs; the older man stroked and petted the length, his fingers circling around the girth and tugging, listening to the coo’s which escaped Noel’s perfect lips.

When Julian was happy that Noel was slick enough, he slowly pressed a finger inside his mate; the callused fingers pressing inside the warm body until he could trace over the prostate. Noel keened loudly and arched his back as the sensations washed over him, his hips rocking back onto Julian to press further inside, desperate to reach his climax.

Julian gave in and pressed two fingers inside, teasing for long moments before circling the prostate firmly until Noel cried out in bliss, his cock twitching as ropes of cum coated Julian’s other hand which covered the tip to catch the wetness. Noel cried and writhed as Julian continued to stroke and pet his prostate, helping him through his orgasm until Noel was a shaking and juddering mess beneath him.

Julian removed his fingers and grabbed for his own cock; using Noel’s cum as lubricant he bucked into his fist, enjoying the slip and slide of his cock in his warm palm. He moved faster, harder and deeper; his breaths panting as Noel turned himself around and pressed his lips to Julian’s, the pair kissed passionately as Julian continued chasing his climax, with a final shaky thrust he came, covering his fist and Noel’s stomach with his cum as he growled deep in his throat, seeing stars as the blissful sensations rushed through his body. Julian grabbed for Noels discarded underwear, wiping his hands on the fabric and Noel’s stomach before pulling Noel against his chest for a deep kiss and hug.


End file.
